kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Vector Gray
Vector Gray - Zweihänder Name Vector Gray Age 21 Type Human Appearance Vector Gray looks like Cloud, but with black hair and dark green eyes. He also often wears black or dark grey and red clothes. Homeworld Hollow Bastion Weapon Zweihänder (can dual-wield while in a Form) Element Multiple (Main: Fire/Reflect) Faction Will work for Light or Darkness depending on the circumstances, but usually works with Nothing or himself. Spells Various Drives Three History See below. Sample Role-Play Cloud's and Leon's short range + Sora's magic + a really bad attitude. Appearance Vector Gray has unkempt black hair, dark green eyes, and very pale complexion. He stands at roughly six feet and seven inches tall, and often wears black or red clothes, sometimes giving him the appearance of a vampire. History Vector Gray was born on July 23 in Hollow Bastion, roughly sixteen years before Maleficent took over the Castle there. From a young age, it was clear that Vector had talent in various mental excercises and was also skilled in swordplay. He seemed in many ways to be a sort of prodigal child. A year after he was born, his parents gave birth to a girl, whom they named Freya. Over the years, Vector became renowned throughout the Worlds as a powerful swordsman in the service of Light. Freya, who was equally skilled in using spears, polearms, and similar weapons in addition to water and healing magic, desired to be “part of something greater”, and after traveling to Disney Castle, became one of King Mickey’s elite guards—second only to the Guard Commander, Goofy. Alas, this was but one of the numerous events that signaled Vector’s coming spiral into darkness. A number of times, Freya invited Vector to visit and help her train the troops there. However, he argued with Goofy—and eventually, the King himself—about the validity of lethal force. He was welcome to teach them how to fight, but not how to kill. Before turning his back on the castle, he asked, “If you had to lose your life or your Heart, which would it be?” Mickey thought that he had begun to understand Vector’s point of view when he answered that he’d rather lose his life—meaning that he’d rather die than become a Heartless. However, Vector shocked Mickey to the core as he turned and said, “That makes one of us.” Vector then went on to explain that he believed he was strong enough to maintain control, even after he became a Heartless. Then, he would still be able to combat Darkness using its own power. This was the second event that marked Vector’s coming grief. However, the ultimate turning point would not come around until a few more years had passed. At that time, the witch Maleficent, who controlled much of the power of Darkness, had set her sights on conquering the world of Radiant Garden—the world which, for the next few decades, would be known as Hollow Bastion. Invading the Castle with armies of Heartless, the Royal Family of the Heart sought for aid from Disney Castle—and within a day and a half, King Mickey’s Gummi Fleet of twelve hundred ships containing four thousand warriors and mages had arrived, King Mickey himself included. Vector himself slew many Heartless, destroying some with his blade, and incinerating numerous others. Freya and King Mickey were in combat with one of Maleficent’s Dark Keybearers, who was quite skilled and able to hold off each of his assailants. When the King attempted to use Strike Raid, however, the Keyblader leapt into the air and caught the Keyblade in one hand, twisted mid-air, cut Freya in half with it. Because Keyblades can’t normally kill humans—only affect their Hearts—Freya was turned into a Heartless. Her heart had been so powerful that her Heartless was a Bohemoth. The Nobody left behind, who would later begin calling herself “Reyxfa” (pronounced Rayks-fa), was eventually found unconscious. Summoning back his weapon, Mickey continued fighting off the Dark Keyblader while the Bohemoth left to attack other parts of the area. After a few moments, however, Maleficent appeared and then left with her Keyblader, just moments before Vector himself arrived on the scene. Seeing only King Mickey holding his bloodied Keyblade and a woman remarkably similar to his sister, Vector wrongly concluded that King Mickey had taken his sister’s Heart. His vision turning red, Vector went into the first of many berserker rages, and tried to murder the King. He was, however, not powerful enough. Doubtless, he would’ve continued until either of them were dead, but at about that time, Freya’s Nobody began to stir. Another Keybearer—this one in the service of the King—asked if he should eliminate the Nobody, at which point Vector suddenly snapped out of his fury and killed the Keyblader with a Firaga spell before picking up his sister’s body. As Mickey attempted to chase after him, Vector created a massive wall of flame, before he said, “You said that you would rather die than lose your Heart, you damned mouse. One day, I’m going make sure that you do. It will be as slow and painful as I can make it, I assure you!” As the Nobody began awakening, she asked, “Brother, is that you? Why is everything so dark…?” Leaping onto the spire of a nearby clocktower, he simply held her close and said, “Don’t be afraid, sister. It might be dark now, but the dawn is coming soon.” A frail smile adorning her face, the woman went to sleep before uttering her new name: “Reyxfa.” Vowing to keep her safe—whether she was his sister or not, Vector also vowed to take his revenge on King Mickey, never considering the possibility that he might not have all the facts. Over the next few years, Vector drifted ever more out of the public’s knowledge, always hunting the King, but never aware of Mickey’s own regret for the incident. A few years before Sora was chosen by the Keyblade, Reyxfa was found by Organization XIII, and because of her Somebody’s strong Heart (not just anyone can turn into a Bohemoth, y’know!), they sought to recruit (read between the lines: kidnap and brainwash) her. During a battle between Vector, Reyxfa, Xigbar, Luxord, and Saïx, Xigbar’s and Luxord’s powers over Time and Space somehow cuased a space-time vortex that sent Vector and Reyxfa into the future. When they reported their failure to Xemnas, he was suprisingly calm about it as he stated, “Ah, but Nobodies do not age as humans do; we become stronger over time. We will simply wait for them to emerge. And in the meanwhile, we shall become stronger, so that next time, we will succeed.” Unfortunately for Xemnas, the pair would not emerge from the vortex for another decade or so, by which time almost the entire Organization had died out. Unfortunately for Vector and Reyxfa, however, a number of them were subsequently revived by the Nobody of the powerful sorceress Ultimecia (whose Heartless was actually Maleficent). With (I) Telmuci’ixa (pronounced “Tell-muce-ee-icks-uh”), (II) Xemnas, (III) Xigbar, (IV) Xaldin, (V) Lexaeus, (VI) Saïx, (VII) Marluxia, (VIII) Larxene, and other such Nobodies as (IX) Xolduc (Cloud), (X) Noxel (Leon), (XI) Zolgbex (Golbez), (XII) Xertra (Terra), (XIII) Thraxganb (Gabranth), as the new Organization XIII, Vector and Reyxfa are once more on the run as they wander a new Legacy… Quotes The following is a list of quotations associated with Vector Gray. Battle Quotes “Burning Rave!” (Just before using Burning Rave) “Burn in Hell!” (Just before using Burning Rave against a foe with a Keyblade) “I’ll tear you apart!” (Just before using Ars Arcanum) “Terraform!” (Just before using Terraform) “This is the end!” (Just before using Shatterstroke) “You’re in for the shock of your life!” (Just before using Electric Frenzy) “Shocking, isn’t it?” (Just before using Thundaga) “How does it feel, vermin?” (When using Reflega) “It’ll take more than that, fool!” (When using Curaga) “Suffer!” (When using Demiga) “DIE!!!” (When dealing the finishing blow) Form activation quotes “Dragon’s fire!” (in the Form of Dragons) “Crow’s rage!” (in the Form of the Crow) “Shadow of the Night!” (Gestalt von Geist) Victory Quotes “You never stood a chance.” “You’ve just been wasting my time, worm!” “How pathetic.” “What a joke…” “C’mon Reyxfa, we’re through here.” “I pity you.” Defeat Quotes “I can’t afford… to lose…..” “No!” (just before finishing blow is dealt) “Damn you!” (when defeated by a Keyblader) “Finish me… you bastard…” (if and when defeated by Mickey) “I’m sorry…..” Out-of-Battle Quotes “I have now but one reason for living. And if you hurt so much as a hair on her head, then all the fires of hell shall be but a dying ember to the wrath I shall rain upon you.” “If you take even one more step towards her, I’ll shred you to pieces!” “Your troubles don’t concern me—what do I care about the fate of Agrabah?” (mutters) “That damnable mouse was here, I know it.” (shoves a person against the wall) “Where is he?!” Vector: (with Maleficent) “You want me to help you take over Disney Castle? Why should I?” Maleficent: “Because I’m going to help you kill King Mickey in exchange.” Vector: “Kill the mouse, eh?” (appears to think about it before drawing his sword) “I’ll kill him on my own terms, thank you very much. Now get out of my sight while you’re alive.” “Let’s roll.” Vector: “Give me just one good reason to trust you, Keyblader.” Sora: “I helped save your sister!” Vector: “And it was because of your friend Hercules that she needed saving!” Sora: “How’s it his fault?” Vector: “Hades might be an insufferable babbling oaf of a God, but he always keeps his word. If Hercules had simply given up for once in his supposedly heroic life, Reyxfa would’ve been left alone!” Sora (outraged): “But otherwise, he’d have taken Kairi!” Vector (drawing his sword and preparing to fight): “That would’ve been your problem, not mine.” Abilities Vector Gray is able to use Magic of the Fire, Thunder, Gravity, Cure, Reflect, and Wind elements. However, he refers to the gravity spells (Gravity, Gravira, Graviga) as "Demi" spells (Demi, Demira, Demiga). He also refers to "Aeroga" as "Tornado". Complete list of spells: Fire/a/ga, Demi/ra/ga, Aero/Tornado, Reflect/ra/ga, Cure/a/ga, Thunder/ra/ga. He also has a number of non-magic based abilites, similar to Sora's limit abilities in Kingdom Hearts (Sonic Blade, Strike Raid, Ars Arcanum, Ragnarok, and Zantetsuken. However, his versions are as follows: * Ars Arcanum: Vector has also learned this powerful sword combination attack. * Burning Rave: A Fire-elemental version of Sonic Blade, but instead of numerous sword lunges, it instead consists of jumping into the air and punching the ground, creating shockwaves of fire. He can chain this multiple times, up to a six-hit combo, including the finisher, which is called "Raving Furnace". (60% of max MP KH2-scale) ** Raving Furnace: The Finisher of "Burning Rave", the fiery shockwave is larger, faster, and has a greater area of effect. * Terraform: Vector charges massive amounts of energy into his sword before impaling the ground with it, causing great non-elemental damage to a large area. However, unlike "Burning Rave", which is a combo and affects a wide area, "Terraform's" area of effect is only focused in a forward direction. (80% max MP) * Shatterstroke: the equivalent of Ragnarok, Vector unleashes a massive aerial combo with two of his zweihänders before impaling the opponent with both swords in a scissor-strike, and then throws them towards the ground for a total of 30 hits. However, each hit only inflicts 1/3 normal damage (3/4 for Critical Hits), it uses 100% max MP, and the MP Charge takes 50% longer than usual. * Electric Frenzy: similar to Strike Raid, Vector unleashes a barrage of thunderbolts, dealing 1/15 the damage of a normal Thunder spell. Initial MP cost: 20% max, after that, 5 MP per bolt. While this is one of Vector’s favorite attacks, he is unable to move during it, therefore rendering him vulnerable to counterattacks. Personality Before his sister died, Vector Gray was an entirely different person from the one known of today. Back then, he was much like the prominent Keyblader Sora—kind, caring, polite, and somewhat naïve, though more intelligent. After Freya’s demise, however, Vector became withdrawn, volatile, rude, and a metaphorical “loose cannon”. Now prone to berserker rages during which is was extremely difficult to calm him down, Vector considers himself “Empty”, as he feels that no one is able or willing to help him. Once, he stated that he was—for all practical purposes—a Nobody. However, when he was proven wrong because he has a heart, Vector grew even more bitter, since he was “Not even Nothing—less than Nothing.” Relationships Family: mother and father (both deceased, taken by Heartless); younger sister Freya (deceased, killed during the First Battle for Hollow Bastion while in the service of King Mickey). Friends and acquaintances: Cloud, Leon/Squall, Jack Skellington, Jack Sparrow, Xehanort's Heartless, and Saïx. Enemies: Organization XIII (except for Saïx), King Mickey, Ansem the Wise, and just about anyone with a Keyblade. Strengths Vector is a skilled tactician able to anticipate the moves of most opponents, fast, highly skilled with his magic, and has good reflexes. Weaknesses and Fallacies Vector believes that he is loyal to himself before anyone else, gives in to his temper easily, and is unable to control himself during fits of rage (to which he is easily prone). In addition, he will sometimes blind himself to any logic other than his own, and is often very rude to people who even barely annoy him. Forms Drive Forms After watching Sora's interactions with his friends and discovering the secret of the Drive Form, Vector has created his own. Gestalt von Drachen (in the Form of the Dragons) The equivalent of the Valor and Wisdom Forms, Vector becomes covered in scale-like armor with spikes on his arms and legs, as well as a Roman Centurion's helmet. Now wielding two of his zweihänders, Vector becomes stronger, faster, and more resistant to physical harm. All non-Fire elemental magic abilities are rendered powerless. In addition, all of Vector's attack abilities, such as "Terraform", are changed to fire-elemental, and he becomes vulnerable to water- and ice-elemental attacks. Gestalt von Krähe (in the form of the Crow) The equivalent of the Master and Final Forms, Vector is now able to glide/levitate and perform Dark-elemental magic. Furthermore, all of his stats are increased. The main drawbacks to this Form, however, are that he becomes unable to use any of his special abilities except Burning Rave, and that he is unable to use any magic except for Reflect, Fire, and Darkness-elemental magic. Gestalt von Geist (in the Form of the Ghost) The equivalent of Anti-Form, Vector now wears a tattered white cloak, and the Doppelgänger transforms into a scythe called Seeles Kulisse (Soul Splitter). Vector can use Dark-elemental magic, and none else. He retains the gliding/levitation power from Gestalt von Krähe, and is capable roughly five times faster than at any other time. He gains four each of Combo Plus and Air Combo Plus, and all physical attacks inflict Dark-elemental damage. Not only that, but he also is healed by any dark-elemental attacks. Other Forms * Data Form (Space Paranoids)—circuitboards are black and dark red. * Retro Form (Timeless River)—wears a simplified version of the Oranization XIII robe and is monochrome. * Terror Form (Halloween Town)—looks like Michael Corvin’s hybrid form from Underworld. * Vector doesn’t have Aquatic or Beast Forms, since he never goes to Atlantica or the Pride Lands. Etymology "Vector" was chosen for the character's first name for two reasons: 1) it often is a synonym for "point" (as on a graph or coordinate plane), and thus in some ways is fitting, also because in various other works of fiction, "Vector" refers to air-based abilities. 2) it sounded cool. "Gray" is the color that is roughly a median between white and black--in this case, Light and Darkness. Since Vector is not firmly alligned for either group, but indeed battles with and gives aid to both, Gray is a fitting surname.